dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creature
. 'The Creature '''is a strange being which came to earth from the far reaches of outerspace. It is mysterious being shrouded in complete mystery and speculation, and nobody knows any real thing about it. King Kai claims that it came to the universe because it wants to "feed" and make its power grow. Appearance The Creature appears as a tall, menacing, chaos of arbritrary human concepts held together by a black fur hide. It posessess a ave-like beak where a face would normally be for a humanoid being of its kind. Overall its appearance is rather bird-like, though it posessess two, bone-like hands protruding from the fur on its wrists. It is a a truly alien-like creature, and doesnt necesserily bare semblance to any other race of beings or other aliens in the known universe, making even more mysterious. Personality The Creature displays characteristics of a deaf mute. It is not capable of speaking or communicating with beings in its surroundings. It does not bother to offer physical gestures so as to try and get its point across to other beings, and often ignores all those whom attempt to speak with it, as shown when it walked directly past an opponent whom was attempting to intimidate it via trash talk. Not only that, but it seems that The Creature lacks a voice completely, and is incapable of uttering even the slightest vocalization. Though it cannot comminicate, the true intentions of The Creature are clear; To devour every being in the universe. History ﻿ Nothing is known about The Creatures origin or history, the King Kai states that it came from another dimension, as he was able to sense the creatures ki "instantly", speculating that it had come out of an interdimensionary teleport. Soon after, the creature began invading planets all across various different galaxies, and began "absorbing" the entire populaces of planet after planet. Thanks to this, king kai see's it as a universal threat that must be stopped at all costs. The creature has repeatedly wiped out entire civilizations and races, and has destroyed countless planets in its quest to "feed". Subsequently, it has also killed many strong beings in the past. Powers & Abilities ﻿ The Creature is a strange, biogenetic/android-like being with incredible power. '''Ridiculous Power Level: '''As an interdimensionary being, aswell as a creature the likes of which no other has ever seen, The Creature posessess an absolutely astronomical degree of power. Even by the standards of somebody as powerful as a SSJ4 empowered gogeta, The Creatures power is "mind bendingly large and insane". King Kai surmises that this is because of the countless powerful beings that The Creature has devoured over from all over the universe. There is a unique fluctuation about The Creatures power level, as shown during in his battle with ssj vegeta, where the latter had all but run circles around it, but during its battle with gogeta, it was strong enough to push the powerful fusion warrior to the very outmost limits of his speed and power. Dr. Briefs states that this is due to a strange form of "instant evolution" that it exhibits. King Kai once went so far as to claim that the power level held by the creature is so high that it "cannot even be expressed in numbers!!". '''Fighter: '''The Creature is skilled in a strange form of fighting. It seems that it posessess no real skill or capability for fighting, instead voluntarily allowing its opponents to hit it, so it may cling to them and use its absorbtion to devour them on the spot. It is relatively fast, as shown in its battle with the human z fighters, it was able to casually sway out of the path of all their attacks, moving like a blur. Thanks to its odd body, the creature can stretch and bend to awkward positions which would otherwise be impossible for other beings, suggesting it may be an invertibrate. In its same fight with the human z fighters(though piccolo and several others had shown up) its fighting skill was boosted tremendously, and it became strong enough to, with only its bare hands, beat yamcha to death and severely wound krillina and tien. The Creature is capable of performing rush combo's and engage in the lightning fast exchanging of blows. It is skilled enough to overwhelm several strong fighters in speed and precision, all when they were attacking him at the same time. '''Instant Evolution: '''As mentioned above, The Creature exhibits a strange form of evolution. It has displayed this on numerous occasions, outlined by its ability to instantly learn an adapt to any environment or situation it has been thrown into. Instant Evolution allows The Creature the devastating ability to instantly read and mimic a persons abilities, therefore, their powers become its own, as shown when it was hit with goku's super kamehameha, after which it quickly dusted itself off and proceeded to fire the same attack back at goku, something it had never done before. The Instant Evolution ability allows The Creature to instantly memorize everything and anything it witnessess right down to the tiniest detail and perform it perfectly. It may memorize attacks, martial arts styles, techniques, etc. For this reason, Piccolo urged Goku and Vegeta not to join in the battle against it, "because you'll just make him even stronger!!". '''Devorment: '''Similar to various other Dragon Ball villans, The Creature posessess the terrifying ability to absorb its enemies and targets surrounding it. This ability is arguably, the most fearsome aspect of its powers, as it instantly has the power of those it has absorbed added to its own already innumerably power. The devourment ability serves as the most major of the creatures abilities to "evolve" and elevate it closer to its "true power", while its instant evolution ability serves as the minor. With this technique, The Creature has consumed entire planets, nay, galaxies worth of powerful beings in one sitting. When using devorument, The Creautre splits its beak open and creates a small black hole-like construct which sucks in everything before it indefinately. The technique is nearly undodgable, posessing the same effects as a black hole. Transformation Transformation is what The Creature desires most. Transformation occurs when the creature has obtained a sufficient degree of power, which in turn, allows it to undergo an advance form of metamorphisis which brings it closer to its true form. Like most other transformations in the dragon ball universe, the creatures morphing is characterized by an eruption of energy and an aura generated around its perso, after which it has transformed. '''Second Form: '''After reaching the breaking point of power in his first form, the creature transforms into this second form. After reaching this state, the creature is not capable of returning to its previous form, as is the condition with all its transformations. In this form, The Creature appears slightly different to what it had before, being relatively thinner and even more bird-like in appearance, now sporting an armor sash and cuiriass around its waste. It also obtains a far longer neck, and tail, giving it a far sleaker, more streamline appearance. While in this form, it is far more powerful then what it had been in its base state, though it is not known just how much more powerful it has become, seeing as how its power level isnt capable of being measured in numbers to begin with. Quotes *"......."''﻿ Behind The Scenes﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters